Prologue - A Fated Meeting
by DigiConjurer
Summary: (Book 1 of Princess Byleth) In which our future 'princess' finds her whole world (and social skills) turned upside down by way of a green-haired girl. Or in other words, a typical 'proper' start for such an adventure.
1. A fated meeting pt 1

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

**Log 1: A Fated Meeting pt 1**

Byleth never considered herself much of a dreamer when it came to sleep. Especially not one to have such vivid dreams. Or that said dreams would involve standing in a strange stone structure staring down a little green-haired girl in a throne.

"..."

The girl looked up from her seat of stone, taken aback by her visitor.

"I beg your pardon?" the girl announced and took a deep breath. "Mrgrgrgrgr… What brings you to my sanctum? It better be good."

Byleth just stared back.

"Oh. You're one of those people. Please tell me you have actual soci-"

The mumbling of an 'I do' followed by the flipping of the bird was all the answer that this strange girl got in that moment. She wanted to be appalled - mad even, but held the expression within for the moment.

"I beg your pardon?" the girl continued and snapped her fingers. Byleth appeared right before her, middle finger finally down. Not that this was really a saving grace in this moment. "You've shown up for the last couple nights in a row. You could at least tell me your name."

Byleth stared towards the ground. Sure, the right thing was to say her name. But when you're not making any eye contact and flipped the person off, it's a hell of a lot harder.

"Byleth."

The words dump out, as if just saying it was a shame for the mercenary.

"How curious." the girl continued. "You appear to be a girl… with questionable fashion choices."

Byleth looked down at her body. Her armor had been shed for the night, a nightgown in place of it. Of course, the garment looked kind of like that of a princess's gown. Maybe one day, she could pool up her funds and get a proper gown. Then she could carve a little time out of her day and just dress up. But that was a pipe dream, currently.

"Hm…" the girl continued, getting down from her throne and grabbing hold of Byleth's hand. "My name is Sothis. Or 'The Beginning' if we want to get technical. Though, I believe we both have something of use for each other."

Light filled the chamber, blinding both occupants.

"..."

Byleth's eyes shot open.

Trying to pull the covers up, she found herself unable to do so. Looking up, there she found Sothis. The little girl slumbered peacefully, even if she was cradling what looked to be Byleth's 3DS at the moment. While the mercenary was pissed that someone was messing with her gaming device, she could let it slide for the moment.

"Hey."

Looking up, the pair found themselves staring down a large built man.

"Uh… Hi dad."


	2. A fated meeting pt 2

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

**Log 2: A Fated Meeting pt 2**

Jeralt was used to the weird. Came with the job of being a mercenary. Weird usually took the form of 'problems'. Problems that needed to be solved by way of a blade or fancy slingshots.

But this took the absolute cake.

"Let me get this straight." he started, trying his best to keep eye contact with Sothis. Which was actually quite difficult, since she was well over half of Jeralt's size. "You just appeared out of nowhere because you believe my daughter was of use to you?"

Sothis nodded.

"Yes. For the last time." the girl muttered, gaze more focused on the screen of the 3DS than the person talking to her currently.

'Oh, hello! I see fire in those eyes.'

Jeralt waved a hand in front of Sothis's face. No response. Which should've been worrying for the father. But not really.

'How do I put it?'

It took everything in Byleth's power to not rip the 3DS out of her hands. Social etiquette be damned, the little girl could've at least asked beforehand.

'They've a strong sense of duty.'

Jeralt focused in on her daughter.

'Like whatever you start, you'll always see through, no matter what!'

Byleth just rolled her eyes. In retrospect, she should've taken the game out before going to bed.

'If you'll permit me, there's something I'd very much like to show you.'

Still no response from Sothis. By that point, it was clear the voice coming from the handheld was the only thing she was in the mood to hear.

'But… First I need to hear it from you.'

Almost to piss the pair off even more, Sothis turned the volume of the 3DS up a tiny bit. Not that either father or daughter really had any further to go in that regard.

'Say that you'll stay. Till the very end.'

Sothis looked up from her game.

"I will." she announced, finally taking a seat off of Byleth. Floating was her decision here. I won't judge. Even if one could assume that she could at least try the floor.

'With that done, let's get you on your way!"

Before Byleth or Jeralt could really ask this strange girl anything, a scream rang out.

"Grab your stuff." Jeralt barked and headed through the doorway. Byleth just nodded, taking this moment to snatch the 3DS away. In return, she got a couple punches to the chest. Didn't really hurt, so she let it pass. Especially once she had her sword in hand. Which just left Sothis.

"Stay behind me. Don't be dumb." she snarled, free hand now grabbing hold of her new companion. With that, they joined Jeralt.

* * *

Notes:

Yes, Sothis will be playing through Bravely Default, Bravely Second and maybe even Bravely Default II. Kind of depends on where she ends up by post-time skip. Though, you'll probably have to the context clues (to an extent) to figure out where she is.

For the first part at least, I'll tell you. She's just started and is listening to the fairy girl that I don't think is really explained until Second.


	3. So you have time powers now

I don't own fire emblem.

Summary - In which Byleth meets our three lords, Sothis found out she had time powers or something. Oh and Edelgard forgets how to use her axe for a little bit.

* * *

**Log 3: So you have time powers now**

Outside, car alarms were ringing about the neighborhood. The scent of spells hung in the air, their discarded remains the sign of unruly teenagers.

But that wasn't what our trio was focusing on currently. No, they were focusing on the three idiots.

The first idiot - a white-haired girl dressed in red, appeared to be running around with a large axe-polearm. Judging by the way that the bandits following her most of all, possible admirers? Both boys and girls.

The second idiot - a blonde dude carrying around a lance. He looked pissed, but that's perfectly understandable. He forgot to slot in time to being chased by bandits.

The third idiot - a tanned guy with dark hair seemed to be the only one having fun right now. Not that he really should, carrying around a thing of arrows without the container closed. Oh well. No one will probably notice at this ungodly hour.

"Can we help you?" Jeralt inquired, watching the trio come to a stop and look at them. But not really at Sothis.

"Yes, actually." the white-haired girl explained as she let her focus shift to Byleth more than Jeralt at the moment. "Could you help us deal with these thugs? They seem to believe we're easy pickings."

Jeralt and Byleth gazed out into the distance. While the bandits were almost here, they didn't look too bad.

"You think you can do this?" Jeralt whispered and got a nod from her daughter. Letting go of Sothis, Byleth let both of her hands grip her sword.

"Stay behind me." the mercenary barked, getting an eye roll in return. She ignored it, choosing instead to let her focus be on these three strange people.

"Edelgard." the girl greeted and charged forward. Outpacing Byleth, her two friends followed right behind. Made it all the more odd when she let her gaze return to Byleth. "As for my friends, they're Dimitri and Claude respectively."

A low thumbs-up is all she got for that remark.

"Perhaps this was fate that our paths crossed. You can never know~"

Byleth rolled her eyes. Edelgard's words sounded great in the grand scheme of things, but there's no evidence of her claims in the moment.

"Hah!"

Pulling her sword back, she waited a moment. A swing from her opponent came first, but didn't really do anything. Sword made quick work of them to an extent.

"You just killed him." Sothis muttered, taking the time to float in front of her guardian. In return, she got the rolling of eyes.

"If I hadn't, it's possible he would've killed me." Byleth countered, letting out a sigh. "Then you."

Sothis doesn't answer. Instead she just watches as her 'protectors' smash and shoot their way through the bandits. Images invade her head - a reminder. A blade going through someone's chest. It hurts. It hurts. Ma-

A slight shake brings Sothis back to reality.

"You alright?" Byleth muttered, getting a head shake in return. Obviously, this is a no. Doesn't hurt to check though.

"What do you think?!" the girl muttered, going for a swipe. Byleth takes it. Then her attention turns to out into the distance. Just the bandit leader remains. Should be sim-

Edelgard of course, was in the mood to complicate things. By that, she was right in the middle of using a knife instead of her axe. So our mercenary makes a beeline in that general direction.

'Ahhh!'

The bandit's weapon sails into Byleth's skin and the world just stops.

"Wonderful. You got yourself killed." Sothis announced, facing Byleth for the moment. She was this close to opening the 3DS up and playing.

"..."

Sothis sighed.

"I guess I have time powers?" the girl explained, turning to face Byleth. "Uh… Let me rewind that."

The flow of time does itself a little backstroke. This time, Byleth flings her sword at the bandit. A successful hit, a problem now solved.

"Hello there!"

Almost on cue, a man dressed in white runs up. Jeralt lets out a groan, approaching with his mercenaries.

"Been a while." he muttered, turning his attention to Byleth and their three accomplices. Then it's back to this strange man. "I guess is this what I get for running from my past."

Byleth shot her father a glance. But no words come out. If anything, it comes even more as a surprise, when she finds herself being motioned to follow.

* * *

Next Time: We get to Gareg Mach and Byleth meets Miss Dragon.


End file.
